


Astro Boyd but Phooey Exists and Shouldn't

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [23]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Arguing, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Short, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Phooey Duck exists during off camera scenes.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Value in Rose shades compared to jade glasses

Gyro Gearloose glared at the picture of himself and crumpled in it in rage. Phooey Duck huffed loudly, "Don't deny it, You know it in your heart to be true!" Gyro cut in the air with his hand, stepping forward. Gearloose yelled back, "It can't be true, it's IMPOSSIBLE!!" Phooey stood his ground, looking up into the eyes. The unfathomable phoenix zapped out his words, "You Were a better man when you had hope in the word. It didn't make you weak and you weren't wrong to hope." The science chicken backed up and grumbled lowly but loud enough to be heard, "You are just a child, You DON'T know what happened." 

"I am possible and if I'm possible. Then nothing is impossible." The childish child attempted reason with the jaded adult. The professional scientist turned around. The scientist balled up his hands and scoffed, "Get out of my laboratory, get out and stay out you idealizing fool." The little boy stood silent for a moment then began to walk away. The yellow duckling spat, "You are saying that more about yourself than about me." The anomaly left the lab. The chicken uncrumpled the photo, looking at himself. The grown man teared up as he hatefully ripped apart the image of himself smiling next to his former mentor. 

The End.


	2. Super Powers

Huey Duck finished his story, "And so Boyd went flying with me." Boyd happily nodded in agreement. Phooey Duck smiled and reacted in delighted surprise, "Wowie, now you, Boyd, me, Kildare Coot, and Fethry are the only people I know who act like I do!" Huey cocked his eye, studying his brother more carefully. There was something different. Finally the oldest brother figured it out, "Phooey, You seem happier." Phooey smiled even brighter and moved his sweater sleeves up and down as he spoke, "I'm so glad you noticed big Bwudda, You and Boyd's story has made me feel better about myself!" 

B.O.Y.D asked curiously, "Why's that Phooey?" The glitch spun in place in joy as he excitedly explained, "Because lately I've been feeling real bad and like I was going to turn evil or something but now I feel like since Boyd wasn't evil, I am not either! I can make my own choices and my maybe world ending powers aren't a terrible curse!!" The tiny grey bird smiled and nodded in approval of this new personal development on Phooey's part. However the red duckling was more concerned about his brother. The eldest son took his sibling aside to speak more privately. He quizzed carefully, "Phooey, what's wrong?"

The error nervously responded, "What do you mean, big Bwudda Huey?" The junior woodchuck breathed out in worry, "I mean you've been scared and depressed lately, this whole feeling guilty for things you haven't done thing isn't heathly either. Yes, I am glad you got over feeling evil. Still I think you might need to tell somebody something you've been hiding for a long time." The 404 error looked to the ground while fiddling with his sleeves. The typo was worriedly silent. His brother hugged him and spoke, "If You need more time, I will understand."

Phooey stepped away from his bother and fumbled, "Will... Will you believe me even it doesn't make sense what I tell you?" Huey nodded without question. The misprint was a little more desperate as he asked again, "Are you absolutely sure you will believe me no matter what? You won't tell anyone else?" The Woodchuck geasured to swear on his Junior Woodchuck honor. The Anomaly whispered to his brother secretly, "There's something very FOWL about Scrooge's Board of Detectors. I cannot say anymore right now, I'm sorry."

The red cap quickly pleaded in hushed whisper, "Please Phooey, I can listen. I will believe you. Just tell me. Please." The yellow beanie backed away, trying not to cry and forcing a smile. The red shirt went to reach for his brother but he was too far away. The yellow sweater choked out, "I love you, Big Bwudda Huey." Then disappeared. The red bow tie asked worried, "What's going on?" The red eyed duckling breathed hard in stress, "I don't know. He didn't really tell me anything."

The End.


End file.
